Dejando huella
by Cris Snape
Summary: Teddy cree que ese viejo tapiz es muy feo y que le faltan unos cuantos nombres, así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Historia escrita para el "Reto Especial de Aniversario" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DEJANDO HUELLA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto Especial Aniversario"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Harry Potter era el mejor padrino de todo el mundo mundial. Siempre jugaba a las peleas, le hacía regalos en su cumpleaños y en Navidad y le daba dulces a escondidas de la abuela. Teddy Lupin, que sólo tenía seis años pero que ya sabía muchas cosas de la vida, se sentía afortunado. Aunque no tenía papás porque los dos se habían muerto luchando contra gente mala de verdad, él tenía la suerte de tener a Harry. Porque Harry era un héroe o algo parecido y era de él y de ningún niño más.

Un día, cuando Teddy era más pequeño, descubrió aquella habitación mientras exploraba los rincones más recónditos y aterradores de Grimmauld Place. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la pared, que era una cosa oscura y feísima. Cuando Harry dio con él, Teddy no dudó en preguntarle por qué no hacía que esa habitación fuera más bonita y su padrino, sonriente y tan paciente como siempre, le explicó lo que era un tapiz familiar y le habló de unos magos llamados Black.

Teddy sabía que la abuela, cuando aún no estaba casada con el abuelo, fue una Black. Harry le había explicado que en ese tapiz estaban todos los nombres de los antiguos miembros de su familia y le indicó, con expresión triste, que el de la abuela se había quemado, seguramente por accidente.

Por ese motivo, Teddy Lupin se plantó frente al viejo tapiz esa tarde de verano. Iba a pasar un montón de días con Harry porque la abuela se iba de viaje a un lugar muy, muy lejano, y su padrino le había regalado una esplendorosa caja de rotuladores mágicos de tinta brillante y casi imborrable. La solución a todos sus problemas.

Teddy, que realmente era muy listo, sabía que la abuela se ponía triste cuando miraba ese tapiz tan feo y viejo. Y no era porque no le gustaran sus colores y creyera que estaría mucho más bonito pintado de otra forma, sino porque echaba de menos a la gente. Como al abuelo que un día se fue de casa para no volver o como a los papás de Teddy, que estaban en el cielo cuidando de él.

Teddy había buscado los nombres por todo el tapiz, pero no estaban. Al parecer, no sólo se había quemado la abuela, sino que los demás ni siquiera aparecieron por allí. Decidido a arreglar ese desaguisado, Teddy encontró un hueco perfecto para empezar con su obra de arte e hizo uso del fantástico regalo de su padrino.

Harry Potter dio con el niño casi media hora después. Había pasado buena parte de la mañana revisando unos pergaminos que debía llevar al ministerio al día siguiente y había confiado en que Kreacher le echara una mano con el pequeño. El elfo doméstico, que aparentemente estaba muy ocupado celando el retrato de Walburga Black, le indicó con una reverencia que el chiquillo andaba en el salón del tapiz. Harry se preguntó qué podría hacer un niño tan pequeño en un lugar tan aburrido como aquel.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió la verdad.

Teddy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, dibujando sobre el ancestral árbol genealógico de los Black. Con rotuladores de colores alegres y con letras grandes y torcidas, el pequeñajo se había tomado la libertad de añadir unas cuantas ramas al árbol.

— Teddy. ¿Qué haces?

El niño, lejos de sentirse avergonzado por haber estado haciendo algo del todo indebido, se puso en pie de un salto y le sonrió ampliamente mientras su pelo se volvía verde turquesa.

— ¡Mira, Harry! —Exclamó señalando su obra de arte—. He puesto a la abuela y al abuelo y a mis papás y a mí en el tapiz. ¿Te gusta?

Kreacher diría que era una aberración y la mayor parte de los Black se retorcerían en sus tumbas, pero Harry Potter no pudo ni quiso contener una carcajada. Teddy tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción y parecía tan feliz que le importaba un comino que el maldito tapiz hubiera sido pintarrajeado. Estaba mejor así.

— Te ha quedado muy bonito. Felicidades. Eres muy bueno dibujando.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad de la buena.

— ¿Y me comprarás un helado para celebrarlo?

— Ya sabes que la abuela no quiere que tomes demasiado azúcar.

— ¡Porfa, Harry! ¡Porfa!

Era inútil. No podría resistirse a su petición. No con esa cara de corderito degollado. No después de lo que había hecho. Riendo de nuevo, Harry alzó al niño en brazos y lamentó que creciera tan rápido. Algún día comprendería lo que de verdad significaba ser un Black y, quizá, sus dibujos infantiles y bienintencionados, cobraran una nueva dimensión para él. Por suerte, aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

* * *

_Supe que quería escribir esta escena en cuanto me tocó en suerte Teddy Lupin. Realmente resulta irónico que, si obviamos a Scorpius, él sea uno de los últimos Black que conocemos. Un niño con sangre de muggle, de licántropo, metamorfomago y de traidores. Lo dicho, los Black deben estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Para cualquier comentario, usad el cuadradito de ahí abajo. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
